


Ken doll to the rescue

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [53]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Ryder sees Brittany having a problem, and steps up
Series: Glee Drabbles [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 5





	Ken doll to the rescue

** Ryder and Brittany **

“Hey, I heard you’re back to sucking dick,” a random football player said as he cornered Brittany at her locker. “You should let me all up on that. I’ll keep you on team dick from now on.”

“Gross,” Britt replied and tried to leave. Dude grabbed her arm, keeping her there. “Let me go.”

“Do you understand what I’m offering you? Or are you really a dumb blond bitch?”

“She said let go,” Ryder growled as he saw what was going on.

“Back off Ken doll, this doesn’t concern you,” dude grunted.

“I guess you’re the dumb blond bitch,” Ryder commented. He grabbed the football players by the scruff of his shaggy hair and spun him away from Brittany, practically throwing him down the hallway. “Leave Britt alone. She’s off limits to the idiots in this school, spread the word.”

Brittany turned to hug Ryder. “Thanks.”

“No one messes with our Brittany,” he replied, returning her hug.


End file.
